


When the Senpai is sus

by witty5112



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, WHAT TAGS DO I EVEN PUT, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witty5112/pseuds/witty5112
Summary: Girlfriend and Boyfriend get trapped in a video game where they encounter a mentally broken anime character. Crack fic
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	When the Senpai is sus

Boyfriend and Girlfriend popped into existence in front of a pixelated school; Daddy Dearest, being the evil dick that he is, sent them into Girlfriend’s dating simulator game while they were playing it together. Gf and Bf weren’t upset though, they were in a video game!! How cool is that!

“Let’s go look for Senpai,” Girlfriend said. Boyfriend nodded. He _was_ the star of the game, so he had to be somewhere here, right? The both of them started to walk towards the school in search for him.

“Gosh this is so cool!! I can’t believe we’re going to meet a video game character!” exclaimed Boyfriend, Girlfriend smiling as she watched her lover getting so excited. He was so cute when he got excited about something...

After a bit of walking they found him; Senpai was seated on the steps of the school but… he was _upset_? The pixelated man had his head curled into himself, rocking back and forth slightly, babbling nonsense.

“ **Sus sus sus sus sus su-** ” He looked up at the two.

Boyfriend was concerned. “Uhh Senpai, are you okay?” the man did not respond, returning to his previous position and mumbling the same thing as before. Girlfriend tried to comfort him now,

“Senpai, I-”

  
  
“ **I CANT FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!** ” 

Senpai’s face turned into melty red flesh; tears were running down it. “AMONG US, AMONG US... WHEN THE IMPOSTER IS SUS.. **SHUT UUUUUP!! I CANT TAKE SEEING THAT FUCKING GAME ANYMORE. THE GIRLS HERE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND EVERTHING IS STARTING TO LOOK LIKE THE CHARACTERS... THE TRASH CANS TOO...** ” he screamed.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend didn’t know what the hell to do, and even less did they know what to say. _How do you respond to that?_ Bf slowly grabbed gfs hand as a protective measure and they backed away from him. What the fuck. 

The pixelated man slowly stood up, holding his melted face as if he was in pain. 

“O o p s… o h.. o h-” 

His eyes and mouth _exploded_ , red goop pouring out at a rapid rate. A light got brighter and brighter, engulfing the video game world in a bright white light. Girlfriend and Boyfriend both covered their eyes. Once the light dissipated, Senpai was no longer there, and where he once stood was, well,

**A red among us character with huge red shoes.**

**“GET ON AMONG DRIP.”** bellowed the levitating among sus character. It wiggled its weird gigantic shoes at them as a strange [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grd-K33tOSM) started to play seemingly from nowhere?

"Is this amooong us?? Imposter?? Is this the imposter from among uus?" Girlfriend questioned, confused as fuck.

**"YES. IT IS I, IMPOSTER."**

“What the heck, Senpai’s pretty sus rn…” whispered Boyfriend to Girlfriend, to which she nodded in agreement. Bf brought his microphone out of his pocket, inhaled deeply, and screamed,

“BRUH SOUND EFFECT #2”

**"AIRPOD SHOOTTYYYY, IMMA CATCH A- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGHH"**

Suspie _screamed_ in agony and then dropped to the floor dead. Slowly, the game they were in started to display text onto the screen. The text read:

**Senpai was the imposter.**


End file.
